


A Dance With The Jevil

by Fireking55



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Battle, Don’t Chase After Random Sounds, I Have No Clue How Tags Work, Oneshot, Random Ideas I Had, Turn Based Combat, also on fanfiction.net, who would win?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: Ruby Rose meets Jevil. Chaos and madness follows.Basic knowledge of RWBY required, Jevil is explained in story.





	A Dance With The Jevil

Ruby was having a nice day. She just finished training and now she can go home and eat cookies!

Then she heard something. Something that sounded like laughter.

Then she heard a Grimm roar.

This was her chance! Huntresses are supposed to save people and she could do it right now!

Using her semblance she rushed to the sounds source, Crescent Rose at the ready.

As she gets closer, she can clearly make out the sounds of battle. _A_   _Hunter_! she thought, _I_ _could_ _get_ _their_ _autograph_ _after_ _helping_ _them_!

By the time she got there the “hunter” had already killed all the Grimm.

Well she thinks it’s a hunter.

The hunter was dressed like a medieval jester, funny hat and all. All of its clothes were either black or blue, except for its shoes and neck frill thing, which alternated between green and yellow. It’s skin was a deep, ocean, blue.

When it spoke Ruby stopped thinking it was a hunter.

“You lose, you snooze Darkners! Now I have a whole new game to play-play! And a new playmate comes-comes!” The creature turns to face Ruby

Realizing she has to say something, Ruby responds with “H-Hi?”

“You talk-talk! These Darkners were so quiet! I’m Jevil-Jevil, what’s your name-name?”

“R-Ruby.” Ruby started to regret chasing random sounds into the woods.

“Well Ruby-Ruby, Perhaps you’ll play my game-game?”

“M-maybe? What is it?” Ruby wondered what games you could play in the middle of the woods.

“Oh, just a simple numbers game.” Jevil replied, launching several scythes at Ruby. “When your HP hits 0 you lose!”

Ruby, still on guard, aptly dodged the scythes and fired at Jevil.

The bullet struck home, and Jevil head launched off his body!

Then It reattached.

“Chaos-Chaos! Catch me if you can!”

Jevil vanishes, then reappears right in front of Ruby. Not wasting an opportunity Ruby tries to slice him with Crescent Rose.

Jevil teleports away before the blade hits.

“No cheating Ruby-Ruby!”

Ruby feels her aura decrease!

“Now where were we?”

With that Jevil started teleporting to random locations and launching spades at her.

Used to dodging, Ruby evaded them all effortlessly.

Once again she fired at Jevil, once again his head came off, and once again it reattached seconds later.

“Shall we play the ring around?”

This time Jevil surrounded Ruby with spades. As they started closing in, Ruby rushed through them hoping to get out, only to be surrounded by more spades.

She figured out how to dodge them, but not before getting hit several times.

“This was a terrible idea!” She screams aloud

Ruby decided to do something different this attack. Remembering her training, she rushed past Jevil, slicing him with Crescent Rose. Then she shot Jevil three times, each in the head.

Jevil’s head flew off, then it reattached.

“Oh come on!” Ruby yelled, annoyed at that not working.

“My hearts go out to you Ruby-Ruby!”

This time Jevil dropped bombs from the sky, which exploded into hearts when they landed. Ruby, with her semblance, easily dodged them before slicing Jevil with Crescent Rose.

Once again, Jevil’s head pops off, then reattaches.

Note to self: Don’t follow noises in the woods!, thought Ruby.

“Ha, ha! Let’s make the Devilsknife!” Jevil laughs out as he summons the scythes from earlier, which started to pirouette around Ruby.

Without warning the scythes rush towards her! Ruby dodges upwards just before the scythes reach her. As the scythes converge on her previous location, more appear around her. Not expecting this, Ruby gets hit several times before the Scythes vanish.

“Owe.....” Ruby moans as she gets up.

“Having fun Ruby-Ruby?” Jevil taunts. “The games not over yet! Take your turn-turn!”

Ruby switches Crescent Rose to it’s sniper mode, and takes aim at Jevil. After taking a few moments to line up the shot, she fires, hitting Jevil in the head.

Once more, Jevil’s head pops off, then reattaches a moment later.

“Pip pip! Let’s ride the carousel game!” Jevil says, dancing and laughing as the world fades to an outline of a carousel.

Ruby, tired from the fight, is incapable of dodging the many horses that start to circle the carousel outline. As she’s hit numerous times she can feel her aura beginning to break.

 _This_ _is_ _it_!, She thinks, _I’m_ _going_ _to_ _die_ _here_! She thinks of Yang, of Crow, of her Father, of how she will never see them again. She feels her aura break, and closes her eyes to prepare for the inevitable.

“I win-win!” Jevil shouts out as the carousel and horses disappear.

“W-what?” Ruby says, confused.

“It’s simple you see-see!” Jevil explained, “your HP hit zero before me-me!”

Ruby gazes in shock at Jevil, before he continues talking.

“But while this was a fun game between you and me-me, I have places to meet, and people to see-see!”

With those words, Jevil ascends into the sky. Ruby looks on, awestruck.

As Jevil vanishes into the atmosphere, she mutters to herself, “Yang is never going to believe me about this.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I was first watching Deltarune (I didn’t know it was free at first), and the Youtubee got to Jevil I had a stupid thought.
> 
> What if Ruby meet him?
> 
> I then wrote the first half of this story before getting sidetracked by school. Then, a couple of weeks later, I remembered I started it, then I finished it.
> 
> I am still new to this website and writing as a whole So reviews/criticism are/is appreciated.
> 
> Also I wanted Jevil’s repeat words to be italicizes but when I pasted this from the document it didn’t copy the italics and I can’t spare the time right now to fix it.


End file.
